windbreakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minu Yoon
Minu Yoon is one of the main characters in the webtoon series Wind Breaker. He attends Sunny High School, and is good friends with June, Vinny Hong, Jay Jo, and Dom Kang. History Minu seems to have a complicated history with his parents. It seems like his father got a new wife and doesn't have contact with his kids' mother but exact information are not given. His mother used to be in a mental hospital, but due to recent events, she has passed away (committed suicide). As a kid, he was always surrounded by a bodyguard who were ordered to take care of him. Back in the days Minu seemed to have lived quite a happy life with his family. Unfortunately, things have changed. His father owns a huge and successful company and earns a lot of money what caused the people around Minu to try to get near him for their own benefit. Minu himself noticed it and also started to 'wear a mask' and play a role. In episode 17, Minu surrendered the money his father gave him and left home to live with Jay Jo. It was hinted at that Minu's leg injury may have been caused by Vinny Hong, despite them being close childhood friends. Personality Minu is quite a simple and good guy. He is loyal to his words and his friends and seems to be a rather pure guy. When people provoke him he most likely falls for it since he is very emotional and impulsive. Futhermore he is really tough and can endure some pain just as he did during the race against TJ even though his leg was injured or when he got beat up by the guy who blackmailed Jay and messed up Mias school life. This guy doesn't really care about money and stays true to his principles. Appearance Minu is a high school junior with auburn-colored hair shaved at the sides and arched eyebrows. He usually wears dark trousers, a white shirt, a pale-yellow sweater vest, and a red blazer to school. His skin is a little tanned and his eyes have a dark brown colour. Relationships Mia Minu has made clear his feelings for Mia. after the death of minus mother, Mia invited him to a beach trip, there they declared their feelings for each other and are currently in a relationship. once minu was paralyzed , Mia was clearly one of the only people to help him. Yuna Yoon Minu and Yuna are twins and they have a typical brother-sister relationship with occasional bickering. The bike Minu rides a light blue Cinelli Gazzetta with a couple of aftermarket parts. To start, the stock riser bar has been replaced by wide Cinelli pursuit handlebars, which give riders a slight advantage in terms of skidding effectiveness. The original rear wheel has also been swapped out with what seems to be a Fast Forward F9T carbon wheel with the branding "Came Creek", which might be a misspelling of "Camel Creek". The front wheel seems to be stock, while the crank is a Shimano chainring and Sugino 75 crankset mix. Minu has also opted for clipless pedals, which are more effective than straps but also prone to unclipping at high speeds, leading to fatal crashes unless the rider has enough control over the bike. From the start to where Wind Breaker is now, Minu has ridden the same bike, but the end of Season 2 may change that drastically. Category:Sunny High students Category:Characters Category:Humming bird